Off Timing
by tetisheri
Summary: Marai Trunks visits the regular timeline for a reunion. Pan was heart broken by the one she loved most. what will haappen? G/B P/T pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fic. Don't be too harsh please! I come in peace! Review if you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ or anything related

Off Timing

CHAPTER 1

Pan's thoughts raced as she tried to think of a way to tell _him._ She has liked him every since the trip around the galaxy with her grandfather. That mention of her grandfather sends a pang of sadness through Pan. It has been six years since Goku rode off with Shenron. Pan is now twenty.

Bra walked in with a huge smile on her face. Pan looked over uninterested in her best friends joy. "I think I know what she has on her mind." Pan thought monotonously. Bra was now jumping up and down wanting nothing more than to tell Pan the awesome news.

"Pan Guess What you'll never believe!" she waited for a millisecond then continued, "Goten just asked me out! I couldn't believe my ears so I just stood there like a retard until he spoke again. I then said yes of course and rushed up here so I could tell you! Isn't that great!"

"I'm happy for you Bra." Pan put a plastic smile on her face. She wanted to tell Trunks that she loved him. They have been best friends forever, so she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"You are thinking of my brother again aren't you? Just tell him Pan. Don't say a word about age Goten is like eleven years older than me. Trunks is only twelve years older not that big."

"It is big Bra! He's dating Marron Krillin's daughter. She is only like six or seven years younger. He probably thinks of me as a little sister!" Pan sighed heavily falling back onto bed. Bra looked at her sternly, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Her stubbornness exactly like her father. That gave Pan a great idea. "Bra what will Vegeta say if he knew you were going to date my uncle. You know how much he hates my grandfather."

"Oh my god! I didn't think of that! I guess he won't find out then will he Pan?" Bra looked expectantly at her. Pan knew it was futile to fight with Bra verbally. She was like a brick wall when it came to things like that. So she nodded. Bra's serious face degenerated instantly. "Now you are going to tell my brother right now."

Bra pushed Pan hard out the open window. She levitated in the air. Bra made shoeing motions with her hands. Shaking her head Pan Flew off toward Trunks's ki. He was working on the space ship they rode in six years earlier.

"Wow this stupid thing is still here?" Pan said with a smile remembering all the memories they had in this. Giru flew towards Pan happily.

"Trunks Pans here! Pans here!" Pan smothered the tiny robot in an embrace.

"Nice to see you too Giru." Trunks came out form under the spaceship. He waved walking up to Pan.

Trunks noted that Pan had gotten taller again, but she was still shorter than his six foot build. He also noticed Pan filled out her shirt more than six years ago but pushed that thought in the back of his mind.

"What you doing here? Bra left for your house awhile ago."

"Oh I know we were talking before I came here. I wanted to tell you something." Trunks noticed Pan's ki spike. She was looking down at her feet. "I wanted to say that… I love you. There I said it. I liked you ever since I was fourteen but never really thought about it till recently." She looked up from her babbling to see his reaction.

Trunks didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by this revelation. How could he over look something like this. He didn't want to lead Pan on, that would be cruel.

"Pan I…how to put this? I think of you as my best friend nothing more. Do you understand? Before you embarrass your self Pan just go." his voice was a little more harsh then he intended. Pan looked wide eyed at Trunks. She could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes. Absentmindedly Pan nodded her head mumbling she had to get going. She flew fast from Capsule Corp wanting nothing more then to curl up and cry.

"Pan hurts. Pan hurts badly. Giru Giru" Giru said sadly. Trunks felt horrible about the way he treated Pan. At that moment his phone rang. He looked at the caller id it was Marron.

"Hey Marron." Trunks soon forgot the whole mess with Pan.

Pan felt empty. She never had this feeling before, rejection, it didn't feel well either. The hot tears running down her face stung her eyes. She made it back to the open window quickly. Bra sat in front of the mirror messing with her hair. She turned to see a puffy faced Pan standing in the room.

Jumping up to aid her friend Bra noticed the silver tear streaks on Pan's face. "What happened? Pan what did my brother do?" Bra was infuriated with her older brother. If he rejected her couldn't he of done it nicely?

"He said he thought of us nothing more than friends. Bra he wasn't very mean about it but it still hurts." Pan sobbed into her best friends shoulder. All Bra could do was murmur everything will be okay.

One week later:

"I refuse to go to a stupid reunion!" Pan said flinging one of many toilet paper rolls down at her mother. She was acting very childish but she couldn't stand to see Trunks.

"Honey we haven't seen many of them since the cell games." her mother pleaded.

"Exactly! I wasn't even born than so why do I have to go?"

"Pan listen to your mother. Your going with us whether you like it or not." Gohan her father glared in her direction. Pan grunted nodding at her father.

She walked into her room wonder what should she wear. After many minutes of trying to decide whether to wear a skirt or pants Pan decided pants. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tang top with a half shirt that buttoned in the front also black, her pants were skinny jeans with a swirl design on the back pockets. She finished off her outfit with her black training gloves, they were cut at the finger tips, and a black bandana. She knew she looked like she did so many years ago, but her boobs filled her shirt so much better now. She rushed out of the house and into the car.

"So who's going to be at this thing?" Pan asked Innocently from the back. She was well aware that her parents were mad at the fuss Pan made before leaving.

"Well from what Bulma said Goten, Mom, Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Tien, Chiaoztu, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Bra, Vegeta, and Marron." Gohan finished his listing with a huge breath.

"Dad you said Trunks twice." Pan knew her father never made mistakes.

"I know remember when me and Bulma were talking about different timelines? Well when I was still a little boy Bulma's and Vegeta's son went back in time to warn my dad about a fatal heart disease he would get and he gave him the antidote. He came again to help with evil androids and cell. So really there are two timelines. His and ours, you see. So Bulma invited her other son to this reunion, but he is still Trunks."

"That is really confusing but ok dad." Pan could only think of one thing. There are two Trunks that means double the heart ache. She sighed slumping in the seat. They soon arrived at Bulma's house.

Everyone really was there except only one Trunks. Pan avoided eye contact with him walking straight to Bra. They hugged and talked about nothing really important. Everybody jumped when they heard a loud clank from the front yard. They all hurried out to see a very beat up looking machine on it's side.

The glass part opened to a stumbling man who looked a lot like Trunks. Pan noted that this Trunks was more matured. He had a sincere face with eyes that have seen to much violence at a young age. He was more well toned and had long purple hair tied back with a string. His clothes bore the Capsule Corp logo on the sleeve of his half full denim jacket he had a black muscle shirt underneath, his pants were blue held up by a very odd looking belt.

"Hey son I haven't seen you in so long." Bulma cooed over her other son. She hugged him tightly before he spoke.

"Hey mom. I was shocked when the phone rang and it was you. You really do amazing things. I'm glad you thought of us. Mom says hi." Pan stared amazed at how different this Trunks was.

"Well you're here now let me introduce you to everyone. Now you know your father, this is our daughter Bra your younger sister."

"Well hello. You don't exist in my timeline, but it's nice to know I have a sister." Mirai Trunks held out his hand Bra shook it eagerly.

"You know Tien, Chiaoztu, Yamcha, Gohan, 18, Krillin, Roshi, and this is Gohan's wife Videl."

"Nice to see you all again. Hello Videl a pleasure to meet you." Videl nodded her head politely.

"Of course there is also Piccolo, and my other son Trunks." Trunks looked at Mirai Trunks inquiringly. They looked nothing alike he came to that conclusion. They shook hands very awkwardly than Bulma moved on, "Well last but not least Gohan's daughter Pan."

"Gohan has a daughter? Wow never thought he would." Pan blushed furiously "Nice to meet you, Pan"

"Hello." Pan answered as nicely as she could. She couldn't get over the fact that this man was Trunks. After all the hellos everyone went back to the backyard.

"So Trunks how old are you?" Bra chirped in over all the questions everyone was asking her poor brother. He looked gratefully at her, it was a question that didn't take a lot of thinking.

"I'm only twenty-three." everybody stared at him. "What? Mom called early on in my timeline."

"Ok so Trunks is older than you. He is thirty-two." Trunks finally felt superior to his other self. He is almost ten years older. "Then why does he look and act so much more mature?"

"Trunks I want to dance." Marron whined at his side. He let her lead him towards the music and danced. At that moment everyone decided to leave Mirai Trunks alone and went to mingle with other people.

Mirai Trunks talked to his father about training and sparring. That seemed to be the only thing they had in common. Trunks asked him about Goku and Vegeta told his son detailed everything that happened after the cell games.

"Pan my brother is so nice! I can't believe they're the same person. My brother is really immature compared to him. I mean of what I overheard my mother talking about it Trunks saw everyone he loved killed by 18 and her twin brother. I also heard 18 turned good after being eaten by cell and we all know what happened to her brother. You should go talk to him!"

"Ya Bra and what? Get heartbroken for the second time by THE SAME PERSON!" Pan yelled this at her. Everyone turned to stare at the two, but turned back to what they were doing soon after.

"Shh! Not so loud Pan! You never know the Trunks we know seems the total opposite of this Trunks."

"Urgh! This is confusing. I never really told you what he said did I? your brother said and I quote 'Pan I…how to put this? I think of you as my best friend nothing more. Do you understand? Before you embarrass your self Pan just go.' see it was mean but not mean."

"My… he actually said that to you? How cruel!"

Mirai Trunks listened intently to the women talking fifty feet away. He was astonished that his other self had no manners towards women. I mean if you are going to try to say something mean in a nice way say it nice not go harsh halfway through.

Goten walked up behind Bra and tapped her shoulder. She turned around looking up at him. She smiled at his nervous face.

"Would you like to dance?" Bra nodded taking Goten's offered hand. Pan stood there looking at the dance floor where her friend went. Vegeta was dancing with Bulma looking very uncomfortable, Grandma was dancing with Yamcha, Puar with Giru, Trunks with Marron, a very tall 18 with Krillin, and everyone else were by themselves not lonely looking at all. Pan noticed that Mirai Trunks was not dancing. She stood her ground though refusing to give in to her conscious.

Trunks looked over at Pan who fidgeted where she stood. He now knew why her hello was so cold. She was hurt by his other self. He gathered his courage to ask her to a dance. He walked the fifty feet between them.

"Pan would you like to dance?" he asked gentleman like. Pan looked at Trunks with suspicious eyes, but she nodded. When they reached the area everyone was dancing at a slow song came on. Pan put both her arms around his neck, trunks put his well toned arms around her slim waist. They danced for a half and hour.

"Vegeta look Trunks is dancing with Pan." He looked briefly to find out which one of their sons she was talking about. "They look so good for each other don't you think?"

"So your saying Pan is going to look great with someone only visiting from a different timeline." he raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh! Your no fun." Bulma threw up her hands in frustration.

"Gohan look Pan seems to be warming up to Trunks." Videl elbowed Gohan in the ribs.

"I don't like it. He is too old for her."

"They are only three years apart."

"What? Oh you mean Mirai Trunks. I still don't like it."

"Ugh, men!" Videl hit her forehead in annoyance.

"Goten I have a perfect plan! Look over at your niece and Trunks." Goten looked away from Bra to find Pan dancing with the other Trunks.

"Okay?"

"They look perfect for each other. Since his time machine is broken he has to stay here for a while. We could get them together in that time he is still here."

"Bra honey listen to yourself. You want my niece to fall in love with your other brother that will leave soon after she does. That is just a heart break waiting to happen."

"I will not give up my plan!" Bra said making up her mind.

Oblivious to the conversations around them Trunks and Pan dance happily. Pan can't remember when she felt so giddy before. It turns out Mirai Trunks is a wonderful dancer. It was awkward at first since both of them didn't really know each other, but they found out soon that they had a lot in common. Pan was speaking happily about the time Goku used his money to buy food instead of a coat for the freezing planet.

Meanwhile Trunks was staring daggers at the intruder and Pan. That was _his _Pan, not his other self's. He shook his head realizing what he just thought. Pan wasn't his, he made that very clear a week ago. Trunks still couldn't get over the fact that Pan was so happy with Mirai Trunks.

Pan and Trunks walked off the dance floor completely exhausted. They had danced till both their feet hurt. Sitting in one of the nearby lawn chairs Chi-Chi noticed her granddaughter had that smile on her face. She recognized that smile because it was the one she had with Goku for so many years. The emptiness in her chest tightening at the thought of her long gone husband.

"I can't believe they took pleasure in hurting people! Only monsters take pleasure in that." Pan expressed her disgusted feelings toward the androids. "I have known 18 all my life so I really think she is different from the 18 of your time. It gets really confusing you know. Talking about two Trunks' and two timelines. I don't know how Bulma can keep up."

"Yes I have to say I get quite confused when talking to my mother about how time works. I am probably changing the timeline right now just by standing here." Trunks looked down worriedly. He didn't want to change this timeline too much.

"Hey don't worry so much. It will all work out. Dende won't let anything bad happen." Pan smiled sweetly. She didn't like that worried look on his face. They had walked to a garden full of tulips, roses, and other beautiful flowers. "I love flowers. They have the good life. People care for them until they're so beautiful that people pick them and show them off."

Trunks watched Pan intently. She was odd, talking about how flowers had a good life. They were plants nothing more, but he didn't speak up. He knew midnight was near because the full moon was out. He might not have his tail but he could still feel something when the moon was up and full.

"Pan! We're leaving honey! Time to go!" Videl called to her always invisible daughter. Pan sighed as she heard her mother calling to her. She looked at Trunks knowing he heard her too.

"Well I have to go. Thanks for the dance Trunks. How long will you be staying in our timeline?" Pan asked hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Uh… well mom said it will take her six months to a year to figure out what made it break then fix it." Pan smiled and nodded ok. She turned away trotting toward the back door. Trunks was confused at why she wanted to know.

"Trunks honey? Let me show you to your room. We have so many guest rooms in this house I don't know what to do." his mother talked in a tired way. She led him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. She finally stopped at the fifth door to the left. "Here you are. Sleep well." with that she left.

Yawning Trunks sat his only possession on the dresser, his sword that he had killed Frieza with. The crack that 18 made was fixed many years before. He didn't bother taking off his clothes, just laid down falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Pan got into her navy blue booty shorts and a blue mini-t. she walked tiredly to the bed crawling under the covers falling asleep automatically. Everyone who saw that Mirai Trunks and Pan had hit it off smiled before falling asleep themselves. Trunks himself fell asleep in a bad mood, even with his arms around Marron.

_Ring! Ring! _

Pan's cellphone rang shrilling jolting her out of the peaceful dream. She moved her hand towards the night stand.

"Hello?" Pan's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Bra's overly enthusiastic voice came from the other end of the phone. "I'm kid napping you for a whole year! You hear that Pan?" Pan shot up in bed forgetting about sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about Bra? You can't do that!"

"Silly Pan of course I can. You see our parents are going on a huge trip to a different planet. It has to do with technology from what I heard. My mom was talking about last night while you got cozy with my brother. Owww! Not you! My other brother you stupid monkey!" Pan could here a muffled voice of Trunks complain and Vegeta say something about being a monkey too so shut up "I'm not a dumb monkey though! There's the difference daddy! She is making my father go. Your parents don't want you, Goten, and Chi-Chi to be alone so they decided to make you stay here."

"Wait what about the time machine?"

"Mom is taking it with her silly! Remember Panny wanny you get to see my bro through the whole thing."

"Bra don't call me that! I'll start packing as soon as my stomach stops growling!" Pan ran down the stairs finding everyone of her household eating breakfast. "Morning guys!" she sat down at her usual spot and gulfed down the food in front of her.

"Gees Pan at least put son more covering clothes on! I'm eating here!" Goten complained loudly.

"I bet you wouldn't be complaining if it was Bra in these clothes." Goten blushed furiously stuffing his mouth with three pancakes.

"So Bra told you about the trip?" her father asked. Pan could only nod because her mouth was stuffed full with everything from eggs to little syrup balls.

Finally noticing the crowd of girls in front of the house Trunks stopped self-consciously. He had been training outside the gravity chamber. He liked it much better than that stuffy place. He waved sheepishly at the girls getting a squeal in return. The sweat glistening on his hard biceps. That was all he ever did was train. He felt he had to since in his time he is the protector of Earth not the Z fighters. How could they, they all died at the hand of the androids.

Inside the house Trunks could here many people yelling. He shrugged the worried thoughts off knowing full well his family fought a lot. His thoughts wondered to the night before. An odd feeling swelled in his chest at the thought of Pan. It confused him dearly that he was able to open up to a complete stranger. His conscious piped in loudly "You did not feel like strangers!" closing the door quietly behind him Trunks pushed the yelling voice away.

"You're so unreasonable daddy!" Bra screamed at Vegeta.

"I will not tolerate you dating Kakorots son!"

"Well you can't do anything about! I love Goten!"

"That's wonderful news sweety!" Bulma was on her daughter's side in this fight.

"Don't encourage the girl!" Vegeta looked desperately at his mate trying to get her to agree.

"Uhh… sorry to interrupt, but can one of you show me where the shower is?" Mirai Trunks asked timidly from the door. He was shocked at the bickering in this house.

"Of course bro just follow me. I'm finished talking here anyways." Bra walked deliberately away from their seething father. Trunks hurried after her not wanting to see Vegeta blow up. The power that shook the house a few minutes later showed that Vegeta was taking his anger out on the training bots.

The pounding water unnerved Trunks. He didn't know the feelings he had for Pan. They were completely alien to him. He decided to ask his father about the issue. Trunks shook his head sadly. It was kind of pathetic a grown man asking his father for help. It didn't help Trunks ego, at one point the only thing he strived for was his father's approval. Turning off the water grudgingly he stepped out of the shower. Raising his power level high enough to dry his body Trunks noticed the stack of clothes on the hamper.

A blue shirt with black pants folded neatly under a note. _So you can wash your other clothes._ They fit perfectly. "Must be Trunks clothes." Mirai Trunks thought marveling on how weird that sounded.

Marron left hours before his parents awoke. She hated that Trunks made her sneak out of the house, even though Vegeta knew what his son was up to. He could feel the girls ki not to mention smell her on his sons clothes. Trunks was troubled by the fact that his parents were leaving at the worse possible time. How could he live in the same house for a full year with himself. "You are nothing like that other Trunks." his conscious chastised him.

He had never slept with Marron knowing the full consequences of those actions. He cursed his Saiyan heritage keeping him from sex. At thirty-two he was still a virgin. If he did have sex his partner would get pregnant no matter what. His mother learned that by having him nine months to the day. Vegeta warned him always about silly mistakes that being one of them, even though Vegeta didn't regret ever getting together with Bulma. He didn't want his son making a mistake. The only other option was taking Marron as a mate, but he wasn't in love with her at all.

"Veggie I know you don't want to go but will you stop pouting?" Bulma looked at her husband jealously. They were the same age but while she grew old and got stupid wrinkles he looked unchanged, other than his hair was shorter.

"Woman I do not pout! I am simply unhappy that we are leaving our daughter unsupervised with Kakorot's cursed son!" he went back to his crossed armed potion.

"You are hopeless our daughter is twenty-one and perfectly capable of handling herself!"

"So, woman Goten is thirty-one! Ten years of age difference!"

"Goku and Chi-Chi married at the age eighteen, plus Vegeta Chi-Chi will be here." She hugged her mate tightly feeling him relax he slowly put his arms around her waist. "Ok?"

"Yes okay." he sighed completely defeated by her lightning blue eyes. She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips before twirling away to go pack. Vegeta caught her wrist pulling Bulma back to him. He smirked crushing his lips to hers. After many minutes of passionately kissing Bulma pulled away flushed. She went to the drawers pulling all the things she and Vegeta would need for the year.

Bra was getting ready for Goten and Pans arrival. She couldn't decide on whether the bright red dress looked better or one of her mother's old orange stripped dress. She decided on the vintage piece clipping her hair in a very messy bun. She couldn't get over the fact that for a whole year she could spend time with the one she loved. Now Bra knew that if she had sex with Goten she would get pregnant even with protection. She was just hoping that by the time they did he would have taken her as a mate.

The door bell rang through out the oddly quiet house. A chore-bot opened the door saying hello. Pan walked past the contraption pulling all the bags behind her. She didn't know why she volunteered to be the one to carry _all _the bags, but no matter she liked the feel of weight on her hands. Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi followed soon after.

Mirai Trunks was being told a long and never ending explanation on how Saiyan mating worked. He was interested on how weird it was. If a Saiyan male had sex with a Saiyan female or any female for that matter she would get pregnant, his father didn't know why. If that Saiyan male took the female as a mate it was a different matter altogether. She would not get pregnant all the time, but like normal females would. By what his father said back on his races planet it was illegal to have sex with someone who was not your mate.

They both turned their heads to the sound of the doorbell. Vegeta smirked knowing full well why his son asked him these questions. He was glad that at least this son was interested in a Saiyan, even though she was related to Kakorot. Trunks looked troubled by something on his mind. Vegeta put his hand on his sons shoulder making the half-breed look up shocked.

"Just behave while we're gone, and make sure your sister…well keep her safe. I know it is weird because you also have a brother that is you, so have fun." Vegeta walked out of the room. Trunks was astonished that his father acted like a father.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! Thanks for the wonderful alerts and reviews! I like knowing people like my story, it makes me feel like I have some talent. This was the first fan fic I have ever tried to write, but not posted. Things move somewhat fast in this story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Off Timing

Chapter 2

Trunks shook off his churning feelings he walked down the stairs to the living room. The pile of suitcases was vast, he noticed they were all tied together leading in one huge string to a very tired Pan. She was dressed in pants and a green t-shirt wearing the same training gloves.

"Why do you insist on pulling all this stuff? Pan that is why me and my father invented the capsules." a very impressed Bulma said somewhere behind the pile.

"You know how rusty I am? When I was fourteen I could of carried things twice as big as this and still not be tired."

"Her Saiyan blood must run strong through her veins since she is only three-fourths anyways." Trunks thought mildly.

"Bulma can you show me to my room please?" Pan said picking out all the purple suitcases. She had about ten when she was finished. Trunks walked up and grabbed all of them.

"Here let me help." was all he said. Pan stared surprised at how Trunks just appeared out of nowhere.

"This way M. Trunks. Don't mind the m in front of your name it is just so I don't get confused at which Trunks I'm talking to." Pan also followed as Bulma walked to a door opposite of Bra's. "Here we are."

Trunks let the suitcases down in the middle of the floor. This room was mostly purple. The bed, lamp, flooring, dressers, and walls were all purple. Pan set her purse on the vanity marveling on how big the room was. This was her home for the next year.

"Come on Trunks there are a lot of Chi's bags that need carrying." He nodded to his mother glancing back at Pan. She was staring at him but quickly looked away blushing. He followed after his mother wondering what was she thinking.

Pan walked straight into Bra's room as if it belonged to her. Bra was fiddling with her hair like usual. Pan slapped Bra's hands away fixing the uneven part perfectly. Bra looked up furiously but calmed down when she saw it was Pan.

"Finally you're here. I have been waiting for hours! You eat a lot!"

"So do you Bra! I mean you can eat like what fifteen burgers in like two minutes and still be hungry!"

"That was a contest and you still won miss twenty cheeseburgers in one minute and thirty seconds!" the burst out laughing remembering the faces on their mother's faces. Both their fathers not caring that they ate a lot but oh no their poor mothers thought at that moment both their precious daughters were going to be fat.

"Bra we're leaving come down to say bye!"

The girls walked down the hallway, stairs, through the now empty living room, and out the kitchens back door. The same spaceship that Pan went in so many years ago was primed in tip-top shape. Pan ran up to her parents hugging both them tightly, Bra was doing the same to her parents except her grip was not as bone-crushing. Both Trunks hugged their mother but waved to Vegeta. Goten stood back and said goodbye to everyone that was leaving.

"Behave all of you! You are all old enough to do that!" Bulma said unserious. "Oh Dende please don't let me come home being a grandmother!" she silently pleaded. "Well lets get going! M. Trunks I'll be working on your time machine the whole time so don't worry!" Mirai Trunks nodded to his mother one last time before the door to the spaceship closed and flew off into the sky.

"One whole year with out parents! Yes!" Bra shouted clearly happy with the result. Chi-Chi cleared her throat loudly. "I didn't forget you Chi. Your just cooler than my parents."

"Well good. Now kids I am not going to be spending this year with you I am going on a senior citizen cruise around the world. Nimbus!" a yellow cloud flew directly to Chi-Chi lowering to make it easier to climb on. "Bye guys!"

"Grandma be careful that thing is so old it might disintegrate from under you." Pan said anxiously.

"Honey it is an immortal cloud. Have fun!" with that Chi-Chi flew off into the sky happily.

"Wow Bra we really are alone for a whole year!" Pan quickly ran to her friend jumping on her shoulders. Bra struggled under the weight but never once fell to her knees. She flipped Pan off easily. "Oww!" Rubbing her back tenderly.

"Well I'm calling Marron."

"Okay! Whatever do what you want." Bra and Pan shouted at his retreating figure. Mirai trunks didn't know whether to be happy or confused.

"She must not care anymore." He thought while looking at the smiling Pan. The same feeling making his heart beat faster as he saw the way Pan Brushed her raven black hair away from her eyes.

"So what are we going to be doing these next 365 days?" Goten asked very mysteriously as he walked towards the two jumpy girls. Bra smiled mischievously pulling herself out of Pans head lock. She walked over to the now nervous looking Goten, pulling him into a embrace Bra hummed as if dancing with him.

"Ugh! Get a room he's my uncle!" Pan must of heard the whispered words of the couple. She walked over to Trunks smiling brightly. "Well your stuck here for a year why not enjoy it? So do you still have clubs in your time?"

"No they were all destroyed by the androids." He answered matter-of -fact. Pan face twisted into a frown, she thought for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ha ha ha, hey Bra I know what we're doing for the next couple of weeks!" Pan laughed at her idea.

"Ya and what the hell is it?"

"Do you mind if we have a party? I haven't been to one since my twentieth party!"

"I already have everything set up Panny!"

"Don't call me that!" Pan growled loudly shooting a very weak ki blast at Bra. Goten and Bra hysterically laughed as it missed them by three feet. Pan blushed realizing just how rusty she was. Trunks stared blankly at them. They were adults acting like teenagers.

"Hey M. bro! It has been awhile since we can act like total retards! The last time we were left alone Panny here nearly blasted my house away!"

"That is a total lie! That creep tried to put his hand down my pants!"

"Didn't mean you had to go super Saiyan!"

"Well at least now we know girls can go super just like guys!" Trunks stared at Pan speechless. "Ya big shocker I know." she smiled proudly.

"You guys are having another party?" A very annoyed looking Trunks asked from the doorway. His arm around Marron's waist protectively.

"Yes we are!" Pan answered coldly not even looking at him. Trunks shook his head and whispered something to Marron who giggled in reply. Pan's ki spiked and her hair flickered gold than went back down to normal. Bra looked at her brother than Pan, she couldn't believe he would say something like that about her.

Mirai Trunks could barely control the anger he felt when he saw the tears roll down Pan's cheeks. He glared at Trunks knowing what he whispered into that girls ear. He could see that everyone else was surprised by the comment. He had told her that Pan was a little wannabe and was lying about the super Saiyan comment. Mirai Trunks wanted nothing more than to punch Trunks and shut him up, but he knew that would hurt his sister.

Walking purposely over to Pan he lifted her head. Mirai Trunks looked at Pan's Tear stained face feeling nothing but anger at her sadness. He wiped her tears with his thumb bending down to whisper in her ear "I look forward to you showing me your power." his voice was husky as he pulled back to see all her tears were gone. He smiled and walked away towards Trunks.

When he passed they glared at each other. Mirai Trunks had to clench his fits repeatedly to stop from punching his other self. He walked into his room feeling pulled tight. Trunks decided to take a shower again.

Marron Pulled Trunks into his house and into his bedroom. The room smelled strongly of her. He was surprised at what M. Trunks did. How dare he touch Pan! He tried to focus his thoughts on what Marron was doing. She was slowly taking off every piece of her clothing. He knew where this would lead and he would stop her. The usual.

Bra stood stunned unable to fathom the words. She stood shocked at what happened. Pan had been hurt by one Trunks and had an intimate moment with the other in less than a minute. It looked like her plan to get Pan and Trunks together might not need her help after all. She finally broke the silence by going to her friend to ask if everything was okay.

"Bra I'm fine! Your stupid brother can't break my mood!" she covered up her uneasiness with idle insults. "Besides we have to call everyone we know!" both women took a out their cell phones texting furiously to the people on their contacts.

"I'll just start unpacking." Goten said walking slowly away from the crazy girls. He could hear the shower going upstairs, a female giggling, and someone saying stop. Focusing his energy on unpacking the massive amounts of clothes Goten drowned out the outside world.

Couple of weeks later:

By ten o'clock p.m. Capsule Corp was stuffed full of people again doing who knows what. Bra danced with Goten loving how the beat flowed through her. Trunks was playing poker with five other guys. Pan was in the middle of everything letting the music move her. Marron was in the corner with one other girl, they bit each others lips trying to see which one would bleed first. Mirai Trunks stood at the foot of the stairs not knowing what to do.

He knew it would be bad if people recognized that he looked exactly like someone else. M. Trunks searched the crowd for his friends ki's, finding them easily he noticed one in particular made him want to go into the crowd. He was very uneasy about his feelings for Pan. Trunks wanted nothing more than to take her as his mate, but knew he would hurt her in the end. His love for Pan made him try to push the feelings away.

Pan stopped dancing feeling Trunks ki. She pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. A guy pinched her ass. Slapping him far across the room everyone looked at the girl who did it. Pan smiled shrugging at her friends questioning eyes. She wore a red halter top and black shorts, leaving the training gloves in her room. Finally reaching M. Trunks Pan let out a tired breath.

"SO I SEE YOUR STILL MAKING TROUBLE!" Trunks yelled over the pounding music.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD REMEMBER OUR HEARING IS MORE SENSITIVE!"

"HEY CAN I TALK TO YOU IN A MORE QUIET PLACE!" someone wearing a toilet seat as a necklace ran past them. Pan laughed at the sight nodding her head.

They walked up to where all their rooms were located. Trunks opened the first door closing it quickly again when he saw the couple on the bed. He shook his head at Pan who sighed and walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door looking inside. The people on the bed looked a lot like her friends Molly and John.

"Hey love birds outta my room or I'll kill you!" They jumped at the sound of her voice but quickly ran out of the room. Trunks looked after the half naked couple run down the hall. He walked into the room closing the door after him.

The music was not so ear shattering up here just a vibrating beat. He looked at Pan who was staring out the giant window which was occupied by the huge moon. The look on her face was of a distant longing and sadness of the memories that came with it. She knew that the longing was from the fact her tail was cut when she was born. The scar still bothered her every once in a while like flaring up and causing her to gasp for breath.

"I sometimes wish I had my tail. I know what having a tail can do to a Saiyan in the full moon, but I still wish for it. I realized long ago that me being a Saiyan would most likely bring me pain. I learned the hard way about that. My grandfather left us all to train. That was all he ever did! He left without a care in the world." Pan turned from the window looking more like a princess tha a normal women. "What do you wish for?"

"The strength to resist you." M. trunks thought helplessly. He couldn't tell her how he felt. Why did he bring her up here anyways? He knew what might happen if he lost his self control. "I wish for happiness to the world. I wish that sadness would not darken people's eyes." he said that hoping she got what he was really saying.

"Your so selfless. I noticed that Trunks, you put everyone else's problems before your own. Just once be selfish, let your emotions rule. Don't fight it anymore." Pan had been slowly walking towards Trunks. She stood only inches away now. He could feel her breath tingling on his skin. His conscious screamed at him to kiss her, but he refused to let himself slip.

"Pan I can't, if we were to…I wouldn't…" His control was slipping rapidly. He couldn't just stand there with her so close. Trunks bent down and pressed his lips against Pan's. She sighed finally getting what her body yearned. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Trunks let one hand tangle itself in her beautiful hair while the other one pushed her against his body.

He nipped her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. They had moved to the bed and were now laying down. Pan was in heaven loving the way Trunks taste. She wanted to get closer to him, but knew they couldn't. This was all they could do.

"We can't Pan." Trunks hated saying those words but knew they were necessary.

"I know." She curled up against his broad chest tracing circles into his palm that was draped around her. He pulled her closer wrapping his body around her. They fell asleep oblivious to the chaos below them.

Bra and Goten were holding down a furious Trunks. He was mad at the lying scheming Marron who he caught having sex with another guy in one of the many rooms. He was cursing viciously at them both for not letting him up. He didn't feel like turning super Saiyan at the moments and Bra was grateful he never did. Goten was trying to calm his best friend down by saying nothing really important.

"Think you can hold him down while I clear these people out?" Goten only nodded focusing all his energy on holding the furious Saiyan prince down.

Bra unplugged the stereo and yelled at all the people to get the hell out. They listened grumpily walking out every exit they could find. She then started on the passed out people telling them it was time to go. Walking up the stairs Bra opened a door telling the couples inside to get out party was over. She hated that she had to open her door. A very serious couple lay intertwined on her bed she closed her eyes and repeated the same thing. She turned around to Pan's bedroom door.

Opening it slowly she recognized her red halter top on the floor. There were clothes strewn about the room. Bra looked at the bed and instantly knew it was her brother and Pan. His purple hair was a dead give away. They were both peacefully asleep. She raised her eyebrows shutting the door quietly behind her. Bra smiled triumphal that her plan had worked. She went to all the rooms telling the various people to get out.

"Let me go! I'm fine now Goten got it." Trunks growled at him. Goten let him go slowly ready to tackle him if Trunks tried anything. Trunks straightened his shirt and sat down on the table exhausted. His sister had been having a continuous party for the past three weeks. The only sleep he had was when he would pass out.

"Finally they're all gone!" Bra returned to the kitchen leaning against the counter. Goten walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on Bra's shoulder.

"Where is Pan?" Trunks asked suspiciously. Bra smiled mysteriously looking up at the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes at his younger sister waiting for the answer.

"Well she didn't fall asleep alone tonight." Goten lifted his head at his loves words. "Don't you look at me like that Trunks. You blew your chance with her, now get over it."

"I am I just don't like her with _him._"

"That him just happens to be you dumbass! Come on Goten lets go to bed." Bra walked away with Goten in tow. She walked passed her bedroom and straight into Goten's.

"Why are we going in here?"

"I am not sleeping in that bed. Trust me." she slipped off the dress and climbed under the covers. Goten followed only wearing his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her back kissing the back of her neck. Bra twisted around and crushed her lips to his. They fought sleep for hours before falling asleep exhausted.

"I love you my mate." Goten marked Bra as his with those five little words.

"Love you too." Bra yawned before falling asleep.

The next morning Pan groaned at the blinding sunlight shining through the window. She turned over bumping into a warm body. She opened her eyes instantly. Mirai's Trunks sleeping face was the only thing she saw. Pan moved closer remembering the events of last night. Nothing R rated happened between her and Trunks, but something important. He finally gave into the feelings he had for her. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. She looked under the covers glad to see that she had her bra and underwear on and him his boxers.

Trunks woke from a very strange dream slowly. He opened his eyes to see Pan's back. He sat up remembering that it had not been a dream. She turned around smiling brightly up at him. His panic softened when he saw those eyes light up.

"I haven't slept that good ever since our parents left." Pan said with a huge yawn.

"Yes I must agree with you on that. I hope their okay."

"Ya I do miss them, but if they didn't leave then we probably wouldn't be here right now." Pan suddenly jumped off the bed picking up all the clothes off the floor. She threw his clothes at him while she stuffed hers into the drawers. "Oh my god! If Bra finds you here she won't ever shut up! Ugh, I can see all the questions!" she raced around the room pulling on a blue tank top and red skinny jeans.

"Pan, I think we should be okay. I can feel that my sister is still soundly asleep in Goten's room." Pan stopped suddenly turning around wide eyed

"You just said Goten's room. Ha Bra I have questions for you too." she looked down then back at Trunks. "I'm already dressed, so do you want a coffee?"

"Sure." silently "Love you Pan."

Pan walked into the kitchen to find the other Trunks sprawled on the kitchen table, a empty bottle of vodka in his hand. She shook her head and walked over to him. Pan shook his shoulder lightly trying to stir him. He moaned mumbling something.

"Wake up! Come on Trunks wake your lazy ass up!" she shoved him hard. He shot up and looked around.

"Oh Pan it's u. you kno' I have always liked you Panny. But wen you toll me you loves me I freaked."

"Shut up Trunks your drunk."

"Nononono. I no lie to you Pan. U kno' what tey say when you drunk your lips loosen and words slip out." his words were unnerving to Pan. She knew he was right, but why say this right now? Right after her wonderful evening with M. Trunks.

"Come on lets get you to bed." she put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him off the table. He didn't seem steady on his feet so he leaned against her. They walked slowly up the stairs Trunks giggling all the way.

"Panny you so prettiful." Trunks said when they reached his bedroom door. She shook her head telling herself he's drunk.

"Come on Trunks we got to get you to bed." She unlocked the door noticing it smelled heavily of a girl. "Marron" she thought bitterly.

"Panny listen to me." he turned to face her and put his hands around her face. "I'm totally sorry for the way I treated you." he leaned in a pushed his lips onto hers. Pan pulled away shocked at what he did.

"Fuck! Trunks do you like to see my heart break? Dende why the fuck would you do that? Your completely drunk that's why." she pushed him onto the bed not caring what happened to him anymore. She walked frustrated from the room slamming the door behind her.

Pan didn't get very far as she crumpled to the floor in front of the door, holding her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs. The pain in her chest excruciating making her bend over. She could hear the deep slow breaths of Bra and Goten, and the methodical pounding of the shower. Her poor heart was tearing in two. Her love for both the Trunks were not helping her. Pan got up, composed herself and walked back to the kitchen to make coffee.

Trunks walked into the kitchen feeling better than he did in a long time. He saw that Pan was sipping from a mug looking out to the dreary world. He picked up his mug and went to stand next to her. She looked at him briefly but went back to watching the rain pour from the sky. Trunks noticed her face was a little puffy like she had been crying. He was about to ask her what was up when she spoke.

"I love the rain. It's the one time the sky and earth are connected by thousands of strings. I wish I had that, to be connected to something, to not be lonely even if it is just for a second." Pan looked out the window silently praying for answers to her questions.

"The rain is peaceful, but it makes me sad. It reminds me of the day I woke up from being knocked out and I found Gohan dead in a puddle. The rain was so hard it was hard to see in front of me. I remember standing up and clenching my fist so hard I bled. My tears and blood mingling with drops. That night the pain of loosing Gohan helped me become a super Saiyan." the mere memory of it pained him.

"I never knew that." She looked up at Trunks who had silent tears running down his face. Pan quickly put down her coffee and wiped away the tears by reaching up on her tippy-toes and kissing them. "Hey remember that there still is a Gohan out there. Don't be sad not when you have me." and he did have her.

Trunks smiled down at Pan and lightly kissed her cheeks. He looked toward the kitchen door right before it opened. A very sleepy looking Bra trudged into the kitchen. She walked straight past Pan and Trunks taking Pan's coffee from the counter and downed it. She shook her head clearing the cobwebs. Memories of last night made her stop and finally look at the couple a few feet away from her. Bra smiled at Pan and blushed when she remembered what she and Goten did.

"Morning you two, hope you slept well. I know I did." Bra kept her face down so they didn't notice the blush that had crept onto her face.

"I'm going to train. See you two later." Trunks walked off to the gravity chamber.

"Okay Bra you haven't acted this way since you kissed your first boyfriend. Spill lady!"

"Well after Trunks caught Marron cheating on him, I had to kick everyone out of the house. It took longer to get the couples out of the rooms. That reminds me I need new sheets. I also walked in on you and my brother, but you were both asleep. You have to tell me all about that. So when my other brother calmed down me and Goten went up to his room. Well some things led to another and by the end he said I love you and called me his mate." Bra could barely contain the squeal that escaped her tightly shut lips. Pan continued to stare open mouthed at her best friend. A smile crept on both of their faces and they both started to jump up and down. Bra felt completely and utterly happy. They never really got why it was so exciting but it was.

"Bra that is so cool. So how did it feel?"

"Pan your just going to have to find out for yourself. Now spill everything that happened between you and my brother."

"Okay so he said he wanted to talk somewhere more quiet. We went up to my room which was occupied but I threatened them and they left quickly. So I started talking about the moon and how selfless he could be. I told him to for once let his heart have it's way. We did nothing more than make out. We stopped and fell asleep. Bra I woke up this morning feeling completely freaked out because there is someone else in my bed. When I realize it's just him I remember you and get dressed like a maniac and told him I would make him coffee. I get down here and see your other brother passed out on top of the table. Long story short I help your brother up to his room, he is completely drunk, and he tells me that he was sorry and he has always liked me. Bra your brother kisses me, I pull away completely shocked and walk out of the room."

"Man Pan! So do you still love Trunks?"

"No I don't! I don't, Bra I don't love your brother or at least that one!"

"So you love one of my brothers? That is awesome!"

Goten walked groggily into the kitchen. The two girls stared as he opened the fridge door and picked up one of many capsules. He threw it on the table. It opened revealing piles of food. He sat down and began eating.

"Guys breakfast!" Bra yelled into the intercom that led to every room in the house. A couple of minutes later both Trunks sat down at opposite ends of the table.

"So how did you all sleep last night?" Bra asked happily as she ate a huge stack of pancakes.

"Fine." they all answered at the same time. Trunks tried to catch Pan's focus, but she seemed to be purposely ignoring him.

"Well only a month has passed since our parents leaving and we seem completely exhausted."

"Bra we have been partying for that whole month. Do you realize how tiring that could be?"

"Yes Pan I do. Trunks are you okay? After what that slut did I would kill that dude, but don't."

"I'm perfectly fine, but I have a massive hangover. Those few hours of sleep didn't help me at all."

"I knew something was up when mom gave me those stupid senzu beans." Pan got up from the table and appeared a couple of seconds later with a leather bag tied together with a string. She opened taking out one. "Here hangover man." Pan flicked the tiny bean at Trunks who caught it in mid air. He chewed it quickly hating the taste. His headache disappeared immediately.

"Thank You." Pan had already turned away talking casually to Goten. He shook his head at himself. "I shouldn't of kissed her." he thought while chomping on an apple.

After breakfast everyone went off to do their own thing. Mirai Trunks went back to training, Trunks went into the lab, Bra and Pan went shopping, and Goten sat in the living room thinking.

"Why is Pan purposely ignoring Trunks? I know he hurt her but they were getting along pretty well these last couple of weeks. Ugh! I'll go ask him!" Goten walked determinedly to the lab and barged in.

"Hey Goten what's up?" Trunks looked up from the blue prints he was reading.

"Oh don't *Hey Goten* me. What the hell is up with you and my niece?"

"Close the door and sit down." Goten did as he was told but continued to glare at Trunks.

"Okay so you know that Pan told me That she loved me."

"Ya and I don't get why you were so mean about it. That was all you used to talk about was how much you liked Pan, but you never did anything because of the huge age difference."

"I love your niece man but I freaked when she told me she loved me. I just never thought that she felt the same thing I did. I had a flash by of the life we would have together. It was like I was seeing into the future. We got married had two children, but it showed that since I always worked she left on a lot of shopping trips. On one of them she gets into a car crash and dies instantly."

"Wow. Man what makes you think she won't die if you don't get married?"

"Well something told me she wouldn't. This morning I kissed her. I could hear her crumple to the floor and sob. I wanted to walk out there and comfort her, but I knew it would just hurt her more."

"Ok so now you're going to let your other self have her?"

"Yes. I can see it feels right when they're together."

"Man this must be killing you." Goten looked sympathetic.

"You have no idea."

Little did they know a tiny robot had recorded everything that they have said. He wanted Pan to know how this Trunks felt for he too loved Pan. He loved her like a sister. She was very mean to him when they first met, but they grew to be really great friends.

Hours later everyone was in bed and ready to go to sleep. Bra still slept in Goten's room, but M. Trunks went to his bed this night right after he said goodnight to Pan. Pan was putting away her new clothes when she heard a familiar sound. She turned to see Giru standing on one of her many dressers.

"Hey Giru. I haven't seen you in a while." she walked towards him happily.

"Hi Pan. Can I show you something? You have to swear not get mad? Giru Giru." she looked oddly at Giru but nodded her head. Giru showed her his recording of the two men.

Two minutes later Pan was sitting on her bed not able to do anything. She was stunned by what her little robot friend showed her. Trunks has always loved her, but didn't want to ruin her life. Her heart beat faster at the thought of him loving her. She also knew that it was a hard dilemma that she faced. She loved M. Trunks more than anything, but she also loved Trunks. Giru left feeling proud yet ashamed.

"Look in your heart see what you find there." her conscious talked cautiously. Pan searched her heart for the answer to her problem. She found it buried under piles and piles of grief. It was a memory of what her heart did the very first time she saw Mirai Trunks. _Her poor heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sight of him. Pan quelled the feeling quickly._ "See you are meant for M. Trunks."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey sorry to say but this is the last chapter of Off Timing. When I first wrote this I didn't intend for it to be long. Only three chapters and it's done.

Off Timing

CHAPTER 3

One month later:

Bra looked horridly at the pink pregnancy test. Pan stood with her back to the panicking princess. She started to hyperventilate, and Pan turned to see her staring wildly at the thin stick. She looked closer and saw that it was positive.

"Well you knew this would happen. Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Pan would you listen to yourself? Your saying that it is okay for me to be pg."

"No, but I am saying you knew the consequences of 1) having sex and 2) taking Goten as a mate."

"Ya I did. I thought I could possibly be an exception to the whole Saiyan mating thing." Pan fell down anime style and got back up. She walked out of the bathroom muttering something about being hopeless.

Pan walked into the kitchen surprised to see all three men engrossed in conversation. They all shut up when they noticed Pan. She looked at their guilty faces one by one lingering on M. Trunks face longer than the rest. He looked away from her stare shyly. Yep her suspicions were confirmed they were all wondering what was wrong with Bra.

"God guys did you all forget what happens when Saiyan's take mates?" she saw the same expression pass on their faces. First they were deathly afraid then just sad. "Congratulations Uncle!" Pan said cheerfully twirling toward the fridge. She grabbed a Pepsi, and downed it quickly.

"Well now at least you get to live for ten more months." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Why won't I live after ten months?" Goten looked horribly worried.

"My father is going to kill you when he comes home." Goten's eyes grew bigger and he fainted promptly landing face flat on the floor. Everyone in the room burst with laughter.

"Guys it's not funny. My daddy might actually try to kill him." Bra said quietly as she went over to her husband. M. Trunks looked worriedly over at Pan. She had been coming more and more into his room in the middle of night just wanting someone's arms around her.

"Bra my uncle will be fine. Vegeta has calmed down since he first came to earth or that is what I'm told." Pan lifted her eyebrows inquiringly. "Bra! Oh my god!"

"What Pan?" Bra looked at her anxiously.

"Your going to get fat, and waddle like a penguin!" Pan fell to the floor laughing holding her stomach. Both men looked from Bra to Pan repeatedly trying to figure out what Bra might do in retaliation.

"Pan shut up! I might get fat but I will be glad by the end result! Plus Pan sooner or later you will be in the same predicament as me!" Pan's face paled noticeably. She also stopped laughing as she remember a recorded Trunks voice saying that if he had said he loved her back they would have two children. Pan had made up her mind that she loved only M. Trunks, but what does their future hold? When her parents came home he would leave. "Pan I didn't mean it. It was just the stupid hormones talking." Bra watched as her friends face kept getting paler.

Pan stared at the tile on the floor thinking of how he would leave to go home. Their time together was limited and she didn't even have the courage to tell him she was in love. The hole in her chest throbbed and grew bigger as she worried over it more. M. Trunks looked helplessly as he saw Pan's eyes swell with tears. Trunks knew what she was thinking of, he knew that because he also was thinking of what would happen to Pan when M. Trunks left.

Everyone else was helpless against what Pan did next. Her sadness soon grew to anger as she thought of how unfair the universe was being. Her energy blew up from under her. Her black hair went up slightly and turned bright blonde as her aura turned gold. Those usually black eyes were a bright green color. Pieces of tile and counter flew towards the now waking up Goten. He ducked in time to not get hit in the face. Bra was crawling slowly towards the door motioning for everyone else to follow.

Trunks stayed behind, because he was the only one who could calm her down. M. Trunks glared back at him, but he pleaded with his eyes that he could get Pan to relax. M. Trunks knew that it had to do with him some how. When everybody was gone Trunks stood up from his crouched position.

"They are all gone." Pan flicked her gaze toward him but looked back at the floor. "I know what your thinking. He will leave in ten months and you don't know how to stop him. Am I correct?"

"Yes" her answer was curt.

"Blowing up the kitchen won't help. Please Pan think about what your doing." she calmed down some but still stayed super Saiyan. "I know you hurt. I know what it the feeling is like when you feel the one you love slip through your fingers."

"I know your talking about me. I know that you love me but something tells you not to pursue your love for me. Am I correct?" she repeated the words he had asked.

"Pan you are. I love you with my whole being, but I'm not the Trunks you belong with." the pain flared inside him but he ignored it. She smiled sadly but nodded her head. She walked precariously towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Trunks I am letting you live one moment in happiness. My thanks for opening my eyes." she closed the distance between them leaning up and pressing her lips to his. Trunks slowly relaxed his potion and kissed her back passionately. She pulled away after a minute of two completely normal. "Thank you." Pan said with a smile and shallow bow of her head

The others walked into the kitchen slowly wondering if it was safe. Bra hid behind Goten while M. Trunks locked eyes with Trunks. He nodded his head telling him that Pan was fine. Pan bit her lip looking at the disaster she had caused. The fridge lay on its side brunt, pieces of the counter strewn across the room, and the broken sink had a spout of water shooting out.

"I'll call the repairman." Pan said pulling out her undamaged cellphone.

"This reminds me of the time mom told dad she was pregnant with you Bra."

"Daddy blew up the kitchen?"

"Kind of but that was after mom threw all the silverware at him."

"Why did she do that?"

"I can't remember, but it was really funny to watch."

Nine months passed surprisingly quickly with no incidents. Everyone was on edge because Bra was due any day now. Pan and M. Trunks were cuddled on the couch watching "John Tucker Must Die". Goten was pacing up and down the hallway not able to rest one bit. Trunks was talking to his very balloon looking sister.

"I can't believe that in a month we're going to have to face our parents." Bra said looking nervously down at her stomach.

"Don't worry so much Bra. Dad would never hurt you. Goten Ya, but you no. I hope mom doesn't notice that her kitchen looks slightly different."

"Yes now mom is scary. I just hope Pan will be okay."

"Ya." Trunks sighed remembering the kiss. Bra suddenly gasped and held her stomach.

* * *

Two hours later Trunks, M. Trunks, and Pan waiting anxiously in the waiting room. They could hear Bra's screams from down the hall because of the Saiyan hearing. Every time she would they flinched. Would stare wondering why they were all flinching at the same moment. Finally they heard the cry of a baby.

About ten minutes later a young doctor in scrubs came walking up toward them. Standing before the doctor even uttered a word they walked passed her and into the room. A very traumatized Goten sat in a hard plastic chair looking lovingly at his wife and their daughter. Bra held a bundled up child in her arms.

"Her hair is blue just like you and Bulma." Pan was the first able to break the silence. Bra looked up and nodded.

"Yep and she has something else that only we Saiyan's ever get." Goten said never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"She has a Tail!? Don't tell me you plan on cutting it off!" Pan yelled quietly

"Panny don't be silly. I would never put Bell through that kind of pain." Pan let her slide this time with that stupid nickname.

"Love the name Bra."

"Sis at least this bundle of joy can win mom over. She won't be mad at all." Trunks of course pointed out the total obvious. M. Trunks didn't say anything but stood watching from the corner.

"well I'm glad the screaming stopped." Goten said sighing. "You guys go home no need for all of us to be here in the morning. M. Trunks and Pan both nodded, but Trunks stead where he was.

"She's my sister I'll stay here." he said defiantly when Pan stopped before leaving. She left the room hurrying to catch up with M. Trunks. She locked her hand with his.

They got home around five in the afternoon. Pan knew something was up with Trunks. Ever since the kitchen trouble he had been very distant. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. They sat back down on the couch and started the movie again.

"In a month he will be leaving do something!" Pan's conscious was screaming. She looked up at the man she fell in love with. His eyes staring blankly at the screen.

Pan moved and straddled his waist. Trunks looked at her surprised wondering what had brought this on. She shimmied his shirt up and off his head. Putting her hand on his chest Pan Kissed Trunks roughly. He growled at the feelings she was churning up inside him. Trunks moved his hands down her torso finding the weakness in the fabric, he tore the shirt off with one sweeping motion of his wrist. His conscious wondered if they would stop at this

Pan nipped and licked at his lips trying to get him to open them. He complied wrapping those brawny arms around her. Their tongues twisted and twined together. Before things got to far Pan needed to ask Trunks her question.

Pulling away breathlessly Pan spoke "Why have you been so distant?"

"I thought you would rather be with _him._" Trunks growled the last word he spoke. He was purely jealous of that man.

"Why in the world would I choose him over you?" Pan never got her answer in words , but she couldn't talk anymore because Trunks was kissing her again. Their pants came off soon after that.

Trunks brushed his fingers through the now sleeping Pan's hair. He was ecstatic that his need for Pan was finally fulfilled. He had brought them up to his room not wanting to know what might happen if someone walked into the house while they slept. Content that falling asleep now there would be no trouble Trunks did just that.

Goten, Bra, Trunks, and the newest addition to both sides of the family came home exhausted. It was ten in the morning and sleeping in hard chairs did not help the men. They walked in noticing the TV. was on but no one was there to watch it. Trunks saw a ripped piece of fabric on the floor by the couch. He elbowed Goten and pointed at it.

"What the hell have they been doing?" Goten whispered loudly.

"Glad they got some peaceful sleep." Bra had been up all night tending to Bell.

"Why are they still asleep though?" Trunks said carelessly. Getting over Pan was not an easy thing to do, especially since she lived in the same house.

"Who said we were asleep?" Pan dressed in a yellow summer dress stood with her arms crossed. M. Trunks was standing behind her his hand on one of her hips.

"Good you two are awake. We are exhausted can you please take care of Bell?" Bra asked practically falling asleep where she stood.

"Of course I'll take care of my cousin. Come here you cutie!" Pan cooed over the baby. The three walking zombies went upstairs and into bed. The baby proved very well behaved only crying when a diaper change and feeding were needed.

Two weeks later Pan flew all the way to her own home with a paper bag clutched in her grip. She knew already being a week late, but no matter she still took the goddamn pregnancy test. It was positive. She still didn't know how to tell him. In two weeks he would be leaving for his timeline never looking back. They avoided that subject expertly. M. Trunks didn't want to leave Pan but she knew he still would.

She came here to be away from the hectic household and have peace and quiet for once. Bell loved to cry now. All they ever did was yell at each other. She also needed more clothes for the next two weeks. "I could just not tell him." Pan thought sheepishly.

"Trunks has every right to know that you carry his child!" her conscious chastised. She knew that it was right but how? It would put pressure on his decision to stay or go. She decided the sooner the better. Flying all the way back to west city Pan struggled with how he would react. Trunks father was Vegeta, and she knew all to well they had horrible mood swings. M. Trunks just knew how to control them better than his father.

Pan could smell dinner when she landed. Her stomach growled making her run into the kitchen. The capsule they opened today showed that everything was meat. Bra was eating and feeding Bell, Goten was stuffing his face like usual, M. Trunks ate slowly but there was a lot on his plate, Trunks was eating normally. Pan sat down and crammed as much food that would fit in her mouth.

"Pan you seem really hungry today." Bra looked suspiciously at her friend.

"I had a very long day." Pan answered when she could speak again.

"She has always ate a lot. I remember when she went through a growing spurt!" Goten mocked a terrified look. Pan growled in return. The whole household burst with laughter.

After dinner Pan found herself worrying about how to tell him. She knew it had to be before he left. She was cuddled against his warm body at the moment watching "The Covenant". They weren't alone though, Bra was laying exhausted against Goten on the floor, and Trunks was sitting alone on the lazy boy armchair.

_Pan your hiding something. _Bra's mental voice popped into her head.

_So what if I am?_

_You can tell me anything Pan._

_I don't know how to tell him. I am freaking out because he will be leaving and I'll be left alone. How can you tell a man that is leaving you carry his child?_

_Pan that is what you hide? Oh honey that is great! I can see your dilemma though. Hmmm how do you tell him? Pan I don't know how to help you. The only thing I can say is tell him soon._

Pan sighed frustrated at Bra's advice. M. Trunks looked down at his mate worriedly. He knew something was up with her. His mind was filled with thoughts of what the hell was he going to do. His soul yearned to stay with Pan, but he couldn't leave his mother by herself. He was all she had left in his timeline. They were going to have to talk about it sooner or later. He decided to they would talk before they went to bed.

"Pan we have to talk." Trunks said as she got into her pajamas.

"I know." Pan said sitting on the bed so she could face him head on.

"We all know that I will be leaving soon and I know it hurts you to think of it, but we can't keep avoiding the subject anymore."

"Trust me I know. Trunks I-I…" Pan bit her lip looking around the room, "I am fully aware that you will be leaving!" Trunks knew she was going to say something else but covered it up with her anger. She chickened out at the last moment.

"Pan I don't want to leave, I don't at all. I know not to ask you to come with me because you would say no you can't leave your family. That is why I have to go. I'm the only thing my mother has in our timeline." Pan was crying but she held back her sobs.

"We knew this from the beginning that you would leave me alone. That is why you fought your feelings for me for so long, but I foolishly pushed you to give in. All you were trying to do was protect me, but oh no Pan Son would get what she wanted. I told Bra this was just a heartbreak waiting to happen.!" by the end of her ranting Pan couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. She fell off the bed sobbing hysterically, Trunks rushed over to help her.

"Shhhh Pan don't cry. I'm here Panny." She couldn't get the words out of her trembling lips. She focused all her ki on slowing her breathing.

"Yet you won't be in a few weeks!" Pan yelled pulling away from his embrace. "You would probably still leave if I told you that I'm pregnant!"

Trunks world stopped spinning at her words. "Stupid boy! You forgot what would happen! Or you knew and still told her you were leaving! No wonder she is crying like your niece!" his conscious sympathized Pan. He shook his head moving slowly toward her. Pan eyed him unable to let down her guard. He pulled her roughly into a embrace before he kissed her passionately.

"Pan why didn't you tell me? I could never leave you here knowing that." Trunks said hours later while holding Pan close. "I will go back to tell my mother the news, but I will come back."

"If you do that I want to meet another Bulma. She does have the right to know who her son took as a mate."

"Yes, yes she does." they fell asleep peacefully.

"I think their asleep now." Bra said looking at the ceiling timidly. "The shouting stopped hours ago. I wanted to go see if everything was alright, but I figured why they weren't yelling anymore." Goten and Trunks nodded their heads.

"SO Goten I bet that if we ask him, M. Trunks will blush at the question." Trunks rose his eyebrows at his oldest friend.

"I bet twenty dollars that Pan punches you for even thinking that." the men shook hands sealing the bet. Bra sighed and went over to her daughter. She was sleeping with a tiny smile on her baby face. They went to bed soon after that.

The next morning everyone awoke to a loud ringing from the kitchen. Trunks and Pan stumbled into the kitchen half dressed, a very annoyed Bra, Goten , and Trunks followed after. All of a sudden a huge screen with Bulma's face popped up on the wall. They were all taken aback by the sight.

"Don't look so surprised guys! The ship has a communicator connected to the house! People say hi!" they heard all of their loved ones shout hello. "Okay so we know we told you guys a whole year but we are coming home early. We should be there in about one hour." Bulma seemed to actually look at everyone. She noticed that M. Trunks stood protectively behind Pan, who looked more than a little frazzled, and that Bra was holding child. "Bra honey please don't tell me the child is your."

They could all hear Vegeta shout loudly and push Bulma out of the way. He glared directly at his daughter than the still sleeping baby. He threw up his hands and walked away. Bulma appeared on screen again.

"Just explain when we get home okay? Love you. See you when we get there." the screen went black and faded out. They all turned to stare at each other. Silently agreeing that this was going to be a bumpy day.

"Well at least we know their okay." Bra tried to sound cheerful, failing miserably.

"So M. Trunks what did you guys do after all that yelling stopped?" Trunks asked remembering his bet. M. Trunks smiled and shook his head but didn't once turn a shade of pink. Pan on the other hand turned red and hit Trunks upside the head. "Oww!"

"Ha I win Trunks." Goten made a pay up motion with his hand. Trunks shoved his hand down is pocket grumbling and slapped a twenty dollar bill in Goten's hand.

"I'm not going to ask." Pan said calmingly. The waited the hour impatiently. When they all heard a rumble and boom they walked to the backyard where the landing pad was located.

Bra held Bell protectively close to her body. She knew her parents wouldn't hurt the baby but she was nervous all the same. Bulma walked out first looking around till she found her daughter. She walked briskly toward her stopping only a foot away.

"Let me see my grandchild Bra." Bra handed her mother the baby. Her faced softened immediately at the sight of the angelic like features. "Her name is?"

"Bell mom. She is mine and Goten's daughter." With those words a very angry Vegeta flew out of the ship and straight in front of Goten. He glared at the younger but taller man than walked away towards his wife.

"Bra didn't we say to behave while we were gone?" Bra looked guiltily up at her father but didn't say anything.

"Veggie you can't be mad at her when you see this lil cutie." Bulma showed him his granddaughter. His scowl faltered then disappeared completely as he noticed the girls strong ki. She might be female but he could tell she would be powerful if she had the right training. Gohan and Videl walked out shortly after. Pan ran toward her parents squeezing them tightly.

"Oh and she has a tail Father." Bra chirped when she got her daughter back.

"Really? You didn't cut it off like your mother did with you?"

"No! I might have been super young but I can remember the pain. I didn't want that for her." Vegeta nodded understanding what she meant. His tail had been cut off by a weakling human.

Bulma noticed immediately that her kitchen had changed, but didn't comment on it. They had been home a couple of hours now. She knew that while they were gone something had happened, but she didn't ask.

"M. Trunks I have your time machine right here." Bulma flicked the tiny capsule at her son.

"I will only be needing it for a short time than mom you can have it back."

"How could you do that? Your staying in your timeline aren't you?" Trunks looked down at Pan then back at his mother. He smiled when he spoke.

"I have important reasons why I will stay in this timeline." Videl gasped.

"Pan. Why would you do this to me? I'm to young to be a grandparent." Pan shrunk in on herself and inched closer to Trunks.

"I'm so glad for you two!" Bulma beamed.

Seven Years later:

Looking proudly down at the ring Bra and Pan cheered their daughters on. It was the finals for the junior division in the martial arts tournament and both the seven and eight year old girls blew the competition away. The older girl had bright aqua blue hair, and a brown tail swishing back and forth behind her. She wore a tight blue training suit with white gloves and boots. The younger wore a orange gi with a blue under shirt, she also had a tail, but her hair was multi-colored black, violet, and aqua blue.

"Bell I bet you can't hit me!" the younger girl yelled over the noise.

"Ya right Misa! I could hit you in like five seconds!" Bell retorted.

"Just try!" Misa yelled right before the gong rang for the fight to start. The two girls flew at each other, both their hair flickering gold.

THE END

Told you guys it was short! I have never written about pregnancy things so that why I skipped it. I finished a story I am proud of myself. I'm writing a much longer story already have 143 pages written. Hope you enjoyed it! My new story called Control will be posted soon. Review please!

p.s. if you hadn't noticed I did the same ending as GT even though personally I didn't like GT at all. It was a good ending. Bye bye for now!!


End file.
